Alexis Fel
Alexis Fel, a force sensitive human-hapan female, was the Bastard Child to the late Emperor of the Fel Empire. After her father's coincidental death, and exiling of the Jedi by the Republic a few years later. She could foresee the life of the Empire was crumbling; she assumed control of the Empire through the Imperial Intelligence and soon became the youngest High Moff on the Council, taking on the Alias simply known as The Shroud. Before taking control, she seemed to be under the influence of an invisible force, most likely a Force Ghost or Spirit of her father. Though it was never revealed about the influence that had over taken her. She operates within normal parameters with excelling skills and increasing knowledge as she trains and studies for most of her time. Background "Be who you are and say what you feel, since those who mind don't matter, and those who matter don't mind." - Mandalorian Mentor The only heir born to the throne was a young female, who was named Alexis, due to the nature of her birth. Her name meant "Helper" and "Defender," in hopes of her defending the throne and the Fel Dynasty itself, as well as save the Empire entirely. Her father had foreseen his fate, but never revealed his troubles, nor had he knew how short his life would be with his own daughter. When she had turned three years of age, her mother had died unmarried as the Emperor himself did not think it safe to take on a wife, or he didn't see the need in it. Even though he often spoke of love and even preached it. By the time she could walk, and grew in all her teeth, as well as being able to comprehend cognitive thinking, she would have begun her training under a Mandalorian Melee Specialist, who taught her various martial arts such as the Echani Martial Arts which was most commonly taught in the Imperial Academy. She was also taught tactics and other information which she kept on excelling and memorizing as she grew older. Her father and her teachers had observed the rate of her learning and were extremely surprised. She was almost a genius when it came to the regular school subjects and was especially talented in short stories and poetry. One of her teachers was one of the best Archery Teachers that had even been within the Imperial Academy. Even though Archery was barely used in the modern galaxy on the War Front, it was a reoccurring activity within her Immediate family. It allows one to relax and learn patience, which is how she usually meditates, pulling the string back and holding it still with her two fingers, then taking a deep breath and releasing the imaginary or real arrow from the string of the bow. Her father, and her self always meditated together and even competed against each other in the person sports range founded on Bastion prior to his Reign as Emperor. They would most likely find themselves there three times a week, competing against each other. However, by the time she turned eleven years old, she no longer meditated with her father and the completions ceased. She had soon gained her own Meditation Chamber and another teacher who taught war strategies such as guerrilla warfare, deception, ghost, and Infiltration tactics. As she progressed in her education, defeating any obstacle placed infront of her, she impressed many individuals and made multiple rivals or possible admirers. This one individual, Josh Hashstorm, was a student she met during her twelfth year of life while attending the Imperial Academy. He was the top of the class, and had many admirers, but she was far from invisible to him. He was always at her feet, trying to gain her affection, possibly the throne if she were to marry him due to her being the only heir. During one of her rebellious ventures, she went all the way over to Coruscant with a group of boys who took their parent's Luxury Shuttle. One of the individuals was Josh Hashstorm, since it was his parent's shuttle after all. When they arrived on the planet, they did not go onto one of the regular docking ports, they went down into the under cities of Coruscant, aka section 1313. Down there many people wouldn't see the light of day, especially due to the high crime rate and isolated areas, plus the infectious Rakghouls plagues that were in the lowest of the levels, still left over from the Old Republic and the times of Krayth's Galactic Empire. "There aren't any morals that keep you alive down here, its a frenzy for savages, and a trap for the weakened prey. Your father's wondering where you are lass. Time to go home." - Mandalorian Mentor While on this adventure in the underground, she was introduced to thugs and drugs and all the other things many children are actually shielded from. She was the only one who wouldn't give into the drug usage. She watched as Josh and a few others over dosed on Death Sticks and Spice, meanwhile the only thing she took in was Mandalorian Wine. In the end, she had become Tipsy, an easy target for anyone who had tried, or at least most would have thought. A group of males ganged up on her and attempted to take her for themselves. However, her Mandalorian Teacher caught wind while also in 1313 that she was down there, and arrived just in time to save her from the savages even though she had already physically disabled two of them. Upon her return to Bastion, her father made sure she would only be going to and from the Academy and would barely have any freedom outside of the Imperial Palace. She would be confined to quarters unless said other wise, and that lasted for a couple years until she was finally set free to roam at fourteen years of age. With memories of 1313 still embedded in her head, she feared that the Rakghouls would find her as she slept in her comfy warm bed. Though they never did, those creatures weren't anywhere on Bastion and were near eradicated within the years she had stayed in her room studying and training. Her meditation chamber had grown lonely and so had her carbon fiber bow and arrow set. She picked up on those too eventually and soon took on a plan to take over the Empire in case something ever happened to her father. That plan took two whole years to develop which involved making contacts throughout the Empire, such as the Imperial Intelligence, Security Bureau, and Moff Council. In the end, the plan was near perfection, but the planning ended as soon as her father was assassinated by an unknown Foe, and she had to execute her plan. Following her father's assassination, she was able to gain access to the Imperial Intelligence, and change them almost dramatically. They weren't just a source of intelligence, they were practically her secret police, they were her shroud and cover. No one outside of the highest ranking individuals knew she was the heir or even knew of her ongoing existence. During the Crumbling moments of the Fel Empire, she nursed the Empire back to health at an outstanding young age. Then when the Jedi were Exiled from the Republic, she was accepted into the Moff Council, as the High Moff, increasing her power across the Empire, including getting the recognition of being the youngest Moff to have served within the Empire. Though her deception of the council ceased and she became a high ranked member. Turning Nineteen was just another milestone. Personality Intelligent, Curious, and Cunning. Alexis has a somewhat hardened, slightly nihilist personality, as she was desensitized from the amount violence and death she had witnessed down in the 1313, though she does have an existing fear of the Rakghoul Plague despite it being wiped out prior to c. 299 ABY. However, away from fears that developed during childhood, she has a rather sarcastic demeanor, or behavior, towards any close individuals or people she may seem to have an interest of sorts in. When it comes to friends and family, she can be very friendly and almost sexualized, acting a bit kinky at times, which she had actually adopted from a friend within the Imperial Academy. Though, she can be seen as extremely mature at times when it is truly needed, especially when it comes to running the empire, which makes her appear to be focused and level headed. In the end, she does have crude humor, but she is no where near sadistic. She hates having to torture or push at people to get going, and she can be very patient. Attire & Gear When in Uniform, she wears a similar top to the Imperial Officer, within the Storm Trooper Corps, which is a grey uniform. The only difference is that she wears a black jacket on top of it, similar to one seen on many stereotypical Smugglers and thugs, which has two pockets on the arms and front area. Her bottoms are simple black pants with a couple pockets on it as well. Her boots however are tucked under the pants, making them seem like ankle boots or short top shoes. Her main ranged weapons are two Charric pistols, which do kinetic based damage and by-pass post energy based shielding, causing massive damage to armor as well thanks to the force behind the shot. Though it is known for her to have multiple other different types of Charrics back in her own armory back at the Imperial Palace, along with many other weapons she collects, as she seems to be a collector of curious things. Shielding For her own personal shielding and protection against weaponry, she wears a portable thermal shield emitter that is inside of her belt, which can protect her from both energy and projectiles, though projectiles that are solid, will throw her around like a rag doll due to the force behind it. It also stops her from firing her weapons or using variants of force lightning while it is active. Twin Light Sabers Light Saber Added Components: *Firebrand Hilts *Saber Crystal: Wisdom crystals (Pearl White) *Cyan Focusing Crystal *Dual-Phase Adjusters *Advanced Blade Emitter/Emitter Matrix *Adegan Lens *Twist-Links Personal Belongings Force Powers Trained Force Powers *Force Lightning Variants: **Force Storm *Force Stealth *Force Grasp (Telekinesis) **Force Choke *Telepathy *Force Jump *Force Push *Force Pull *Force Speed *Force Phase Novice Force Powers *Mind Trick *Force Concealment *Drain *Disable droid *Comprehend Speech *Shatter-Point *Force Barrier Extra Information *Orientation Status: Heterosexual *Relationship Status: Single *Blood Type: AB *Body Type: Compact Athletic Build Combatant Type Agile, Acrobatic, and flexible. She is trained to fight with medium to long ranged weapons and sabers. Alexis tends to be an aggressive force user, generally using a variant force lightning as a main attack against individuals wearing metallic armor, materials, or people who are in groups. Other than that, when focusing on her Agility and Acrobatics, she does not seem to stay still during a fight. She runs around and flips, fits in small places and such while either fighting from a distance or in someone's face. Most of the time, she tries to act unpredictable, and doesn't like being sloppy. IMVU Username Otacodex Side Note As you know, all Canon Bloodlines have pretty much died out. The Fel Empire however has indirect and distant bloodlines within the Fel Family Tree, as well as unknown Cousins or members. This is a new Fel Bloodline, with no blood relation to the canon ruling class. Category:Characters